Bella e mortale
by katherina77
Summary: Belle et mortelle.Le titre est un résumé a lui seule!Bella plus audacieuse que jamais,une rencontre qui prend un tour pas vraiment prévue.Sexe, danger et séduction.
1. Chapter 1

J'observais une dernière fois mon reflet dans la vitre avant d'entrer dans le Twilight la boîte la plus prisée de Chicago. Mais je n'étais pas là pour m'amuser.

Pourtant il était tentant de se laisser aller à l'ambiance décontractée qui y régnait. Ici on buvait, dansait, s'embrassait, enchainait les aventures d'un soir sans jamais se soucier des conséquences…

En résumé l'opposé parfait de ma vie actuelle.

Je secouais doucement la tête. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire ni plus ni moins !

Je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule en adoptant une démarche souple et provoquante. Instantanément une multitude de regard convergèrent vers moi. Un sourire éclaira mon visage : la chasse pouvait commencer.

Je me déhanchais sensuellement en m'approchant d'un jeune homme qui me détaillait du regard sans la moindre gêne il esquissa un sourire en comprenant que je me dirigeais vers lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui ondulaient, un regard pénétrant et séduisant d'un gris magnifique, il était grand est était doté d'un charisme impressionnant et on devinait un corps athlétique sous son impeccable chemise blanche. Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur en l'abordant :

_Bonjour je peux m'assoir ?

_Mais avec plaisir je vous offre un verre ? Au fait moi c'est Jasper.

_Tu peux me tutoyais et oui je veux bien un verre. Moi c'est Maria Belli.

Je le regardais tandis qu'il commandait les verres, je ne buvais jamais et je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui mais il me fallait bien un prétexte pour discuter avec lui : il pouvait peut être me dire où trouver l'homme que je cherchais : je ne savais rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il était un habitué du Twilight et qu'on l'appelait Cullen bien peu, trop peu c'est pourquoi cette petite « discussion » avec le beau Jasper m'était indispensable. Le bruit du verre se posant sur la table me sortit de mes pensées. Je sourie en jouant négligemment avec le verre :

_Alors Jasper tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_Prof d'histoire et toi ?

Je l'observais taquine avant de répondre :

_Etudiante…

Son regard s'assombrie.

_Intéressant…

Je me penchais doucement sur lui dévoilant par la même occasion le décolleté furieusement indécent que je portais, un décolleté que je n'aurais jamais mis si Alice ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas entrainée de force dans une de ses innombrable virée shopping toute plus infernales les unes que les autres mais c'était aussi une fille adorable et sensible non vraiment j'adorais Alice. J'écartais mes pensées agréables mais non moins parasites pour me concentrer sur ma mission. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien brulant de désir, mes mains glissèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse musclé ma langue traça une ligne de feu sur son cou pour remonter jusqu' à sa mâchoire dont je dessinais patiemment le contour en observant ses réactions : il haletait. Je sourie contre son oreille en chuchotant

_Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

Il gémit de plaisir. Je me mis à suçoté le lobe de son oreille avant de déclarer :

_Je prends ça pour un oui… mais si tu veux que je continue il va falloir répondre à quelques questions...

Il grogna

_Tout ce que tu veux gémit-il d'une voix rauque

_Bien chuchotais-je

Je laissais courir ma bouche jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de m'arrêter pour demander :

_Qui est celui que l'on appelle toujours Cullen ?

_Mon frère. Grogna-t-il en cherchant mes lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me figeais instantanément là j'avais un problème et de taille : en admettant que je mène à bien la mission qu'ON m'avait confiée, le magnifique homme que j'avais là risquerais de se poser de sérieuses questions à mon sujet ce qui je crois n'irait pas vraiment de pair avec la discrétion que l'on m'avait expressément recommandée. J'eu un léger sourire sur cette dernière pensée, j'aimais le risque et personne jamais ne m'avait imposé quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerais!

Je revins à la réalité en sentant Jasper s'emparer de mes lèvres _retour à la réalité fort agréable soit dit en passant_ je m'écartais de lui pour dessiner le contour de ses lèvres avant de chuchoter :

_Tu as envie de moi mon chou?

Je laissais descendre ma main le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la bosse conséquente qui déformait le jean clair de Jasper je la caressais furtivement pour attiser son désir je me collais contre son sexe avant de lui adresser un regard ravageur

_Quand je pose une question la réponse n'est pas en option susurrais-je

Je le vis déglutir avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

_Je…tu me rends fous Maria alors oui j'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant !

Il glissa sa main sous ma robe et je gémis sous les caresses inattendues puis en sentant sa main pressée remonter ma cuisse vers mon entrejambe humide. Son autre main ne restant pas inactive remonta enflammant mes sens jusque ma poitrine que son regard fixait avec gourmandise. Je sentis sa main englober mon sein tandis que l'autre caressait mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon string ruinée. Il commença à écarter le tissu d'une main affairée, mais j'arrêtais son geste, je ne devais surtout pas perdre le contrôle… Je repris mes esprits constatant par-là que le beau gosse me regardait sans comprendre et très très frustré je ris devant son air désappointé avant de lui dire:

_Fais pas cette tête! Puis j'ajoutais glaciale cette fois :

_ Je ne t'ais pas autorisée à aller plus loin…

_Mais je…je pensais que…

_Tu ne penses rien du tout ! Contente-toi d'obéir et je serais …tout à toi !

Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard qui brilla instantanément d'une implacable détermination.

_D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir.

_«Déjà près à trahir ton frère… »Pensais-je amusée._ Je souris satisfaite. Les hommes sont si faibles parfois. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien avant de déclarer :

_Tout !

_Mon frère s'appelle… Je le coupais :

_Pas ici !

_Où ? Me demanda-t-il étonné

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse puis je lui dis comme une évidence :

_A l'étage…dans une chambre juste toi et moi.

Il sourit :

_Alors allons-y !

Par esprit de galanterie il me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter son geste pourtant anodin rappela à moi une foule de souvenir d'un passé depuis longtemps révolue. Un fugace sourire flotta sur mes lèvres : En effet personne aujourd'hui ne pourrait croire que j'ai été cette jeune fille d'une maladresse maladive et d'une timidité non moins importante oui aujourd'hui personne ne se douterait qu'un jour j'ai pu être cette jeune fille, celle qui a maintenant disparue, celle que l'on appelait il fut un temps Isabella Marie Swan ou Bella.

La main qui se faisait maintenant insistante, m'offrit un brutal retour à la réalité. Oui la petite Bella d'antan avait belle et bien disparue pour laisser place à une tout autre personne. J'ignorais délibérément la main tendue devant moi tout en cherchant à me ressaisir. Décidément, je suis bien dissipée aujourd'hui. Je soupirais : pourquoi les coups de blues ne m'arrivent que lorsque je suis sur un gros et qui plus est, rapporte énormément.

J'ouvrais une porte pour découvrir la chambre que j'avais repérée hier :

Dans des tons rouge et noir la chambre était un appel à la sensualité, à la sexualité. Un grand lit baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce comme valorisé par le faible éclairage qu'elle présentait. Mais je n'avais pas choisie cette chambre pour son atmosphère mais pour sa fenêtre : elle présentait le meilleur angle de vue que j'ai pu trouver, d'ici on pouvait observer les allés et venues des clients sans être vu ce qui était un avantage considérables, surtout quand on sait que cet établissement ne possède bizarrement qu'un accès. Mais si cela rendait une surveillance simple, cet avantage a aussi l'inconvénient de rendre une fuite probable plus compliquée. C'est l'autre raison qui m'a poussée à arrêter mon choix sur cette chambre la porte était tout simplement la plus proche des escaliers. Je me retournais, Jasper était adossé à la porte qu'il avait fermée. Il avait l'air vexé mais le regard brulant de désir. Je passais une main dans mon dos et en prenant mon air le plus sexy je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour la laisser glisser le long de mon corps. Je détachai mes cheveux brun et bouclés qui retombe en cascade dans mon dos. Je ne détachais pas mon regard de Jasper. Il mourrait d'envie de me prendre mais il se retenait. Bien il avait retenu la leçon. On pouvait commencer.

_Il s'appelle… murmurais-je

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de dire :

_Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, dom juan historique il ne connait aucun échec avec les femmes. Cultivé, il aime la musique et les livres. Papa et maman l'adore, il est l'incarnation de l'être modèle pour eux malgré son côté parfois isolé.

_ Où est-il ce soir ?

_Au bar d'en face surement avec une jolie fille victime de son charme

Je souris en m'adressant mentalement à ce chère Edward_ « Aujourd'hui, c'est toi la victime chérie »_

Enfin, mon regard se pose sur Jasper ça vas être l'heure de s'amuser.

Je m'approche lentement de lui, sa respiration se fait difficile. Je commence doucement à déboutonner sa chemise lassant courir ma langue sur le chemin ainsi créé. Mes mains descendent avec la même lenteur exagérée vers les boutons de son jean. Les grognements de Jasper se font plus empressés, je gémis contre son torse. N'y tenant plus ses mains parcourent mon corps avides de contact, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec force mais douceur. Je le retournais afin de le faire basculer dans le lit où il m'entraine avec lui. Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres pour partir explorer mes seins qu'il a libérés du tissu qui les emprisonnait ses mains remontent pour pétrir mes seins avec douceur et jouer avec mes tétons puis sa langue prend le relais m'arrachant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Je sentis sa main gauche descendre le long de mes jambes avant de remonter vers l'intérieur et d'arriver enfin à mon sexe humide. Je le retins à contre cœur, avant de basculer de façon à me retrouver à cheval sur lui. Je retirais son jean rapidement puis je le regarde en souriant :

_A mon tour !

Je retirais entièrement son jean puis son boxer libérant ainsi sa queue trop à l'étroit, je laissais mes doigts parcourir légèrement son sexe en belle érection tout en murmurant :

_Laisse toi aller. Détend toi…

Il gémit instantanément

_oh…oui...plus, encore Maria

Je fis un mouvement de va et vient alternant rapidité et lenteur mesurée.

_Maria…

J'accélérais l'allure.

_Arrête…je vais venir ! grogna-t-il en m'empoignant par les hanches il me fit passer au-dessous de lui, s'empara de mes lèvres, puis retira mon string sa main effleura mes lèvres humide me faisant gémir malgré moi je souris en me dérobant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Je me lève rapidement et remet ma robe hâtivement sans prendre la peine de revêtir mes sous-vêtements après une dernière vision de son regard avide et interdit je tournais les talons en déclarant :

_J'ai dû oublier de dire presque…presque tout à toi.

Je sortis sans un regard en arrière. Je repensais amusée à l'état de frustration intense dans lequel j'avais bien pris soin de laisser : il allait devoir utiliser sa main pensais-je avec satisfaction.

Je repris mon sérieux en arrivant dans la salle principale où j'étais un peu plutôt. Le véritable travail allait commencer. Un sentiment d'exaltation m'envahit, tandis que l'adrénaline remplaçait mon sang. Un sourire excité prit place sur mes lèvres : le travail de tueuse pouvait commencer.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre et le précédent vous ont plus ! Alors des avis, des conseils. Des reviews s.v.p et au plus vite possible pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Une implacable détermination pris place sur mon visage impatient, mais alors que j'avançais un homme complétement bourré et visiblement en manque me barra le passage. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil agacé puis comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de là, je lui lançais sur de moi :

_Dégage !

Il éclata de rire et regarda les fêtards qui commençaient à former un cercle curieux :

_Elle veut que je dégage ! Vous avez entendu, dégage qu'elle me dit !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle raisonnant de millier de chuchotements craintifs. Cet homme devait être bien connu ici…connu et craint. Je l'observais plus attentivement : exagérément musclé et très grand mais bourré et sûrement incompétent… Je souris, baraqué ou pas il est mort !

_ Tu as parfaitement entendu, j'ai dit « dé-ga-ge »

Son rire se transforma en une violente quinte de toux avant qu'il ne se calme pour me regarder l'air menaçant :

_Je te pardonne pour cette fois parce que tu ne dois pas savoir à qui tu as à faire, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer ! Ensuite, je n'ai nullement l'intention de dégager ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une bien meilleur idée : Je t'embarque, on trouve un lit et je te baise et pendant ce temps toi tu la ferme !

Je l'observe et sans me départir de mon calme je le préviens :

_C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis! Soit tu dégage soit t'es mort !

_waouhhh ! J'ai peur ! Non mais tu crois réellement qu'une pauvre petite fille sans défense comme toi serait de taille contre moi !

Un sourire glacial étira mes lèvres : il allait comprendre comment une « pauvre petite fille sans défense » comme moi allait le mettre au tapis en moins de deux !

_Je t'aurais prévenu.

Et sans attendre je le frappai violement au visage avant de parer un coup avec aisance. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est bien plus lourd que moi et donc plus lent. De plus l'alcool le rend maladroit…Il n'aurait pas dû me provoquer.

Il enrageait, il balançait des coups de façon désordonné. Je souris, il avait l'air d'un de ses personnages de dessin-animé que l'on tenait par la tête tandis qu'ils donnaient des coups impuissants dans le vide.

_Quoi ! Tu n'arrives pas à m'atteindre ! Je ne suis pourtant qu'une pauvre petite fille sans défense non ?

J'attrapai son bras pour le lui tordre puis finalement décider de le casser je fis de même avec sa jambe droite. Enfin, je le plaquai violement contre le mur le plus proche tout en posant un couteau remarquablement bien aiguisé sur sa gorge. Il me regarda effaré avant de balbutier :

_Attend ! On peut trouver un arrangement !

_Déjà ! Je commençais juste à m'amuser ! Supplie-moi !

Son regard effrayé fit des allés et retour entre le couteau et moi sans qu'il ne se décide. Je soupirais :

_Tu sais, je pourrais te faire subir mille torture sans jamais, tu entends, jamais me lasser.

Tout en disant ces mots, je pressai un peu plus le couteau jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang coule le long de sa gorge. Son souffle se fit saccadé :

_Je… arrête ! Je t'en supplie, par pitié ! Me tues pas !

Je scrutais son visage lui laissant le temps de douter avant d'enfin le délivrer :

_Tu as de la chance j'ai plus important à faire ce soir que de m'amuser avec une larve de ton espèce.

Mais dorénavant ne t'avises plus jamais de me contrarier !

Je retirais le couteau de sa gorge avant de le nettoyer du sang qui l'imbibait en l'essuyant sur les vêtements de ma l'homme terrorisé qui tentait vainement de retrouver une respiration normale.

Je tournai les talons avant d'ajouter sans me retourner :

_Au fait, je ne crois pas, je sais que je suis plus que de taille contre toi. Il me suffirait d'un geste pour te réduire à néant en moins d'une seconde !

Je passais la porte satisfaite : cet homme se souviendrait de moi toute sa vie tout comme les personnes à l'origine de ma mission se souviendront toute leur courte vie de la discrétion exemplaire dont j'ai fait preuve selon leurs recommandations.

Je revins doucement aux sérieux pour finalement franchir les derniers pas qui me séparaient de la boîte. Je m'arrêtais devant une petite porte miteuse et taguée. Parmi les tags qui la recouvraient nombreux étaient les avertissements et les menace de mort mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences : elles se révèlent souvent trompeuse


	4. Chapter 4

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARINOUNETTE**_

_CHAP QUI N'ATTENDAIT QUE LE JOUR DE TON ANNIVERSAIRE POUR ETRE POSTE_

_**Une petite surprise pour toi à l'intérieure 333333333333333333333333**_

**Je revins doucement aux sérieux pour finalement franchir les derniers pas qui me séparaient de la boîte. Je m'arrêtais devant une petite porte miteuse et taguée. Parmi les tags qui la recouvraient nombreux étaient les avertissements et les menace de mort mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences : elles se révèlent souvent trompeuse **

Un sourire éclaira mon visage, j'allais enfin pouvoir commencer. Je poussais la porte décidée. J'avais déjà perdu trop de temps. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais enfin à entrer un homme me coupa le passage.

_Il y a un problème dis-je exaspérée

_Oui il vous faut la carte de membre ou l'invitation d'un membre prouvé !

Je réfléchis à toute allure : je ne pouvais pas simplement le tuer ça ruinerait ma couverture qui est déjà pas mal entaché. Alors que je cherchais une solution j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de nous ainsi qu'une voix grave et profonde surgir de la nuit :

_Elle est avec moi. Sourit le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre auprès de moi.

Puis entourant ma taille d'un bras, il m'invita à l'accompagner à l'intérieure.

L'ambiance était électrique, et comme je le présageais l'intérieur n'était pas du tout à l'image de la porte miteuse qui m'a accueillis : le sol était vêtu de rouge et au plafond s'accrochaient des lustres précieux. Je me retournais vers l'homme qui était venu me sortir d'un mauvais pas tout à l'heure. Il était magnifique : le visage pale, il avait les yeux noirs tel un gouffre sans fond, ses cheveux sombres lui donnaient un air inquiétant tout à fait plaisant. Plus grand que moi d'au moins deux têtes, on devinait au travers de ses vêtements une fine musculature.

_Merci souris-je. Tu t'appelles ?

_Demetri Volturi et toi beauté

_B…Maria belli

_Enchanté signorita

Je ris avec lui, puis mon regard se posa sur LUI sur Cullen ça ne pouvait être que lui. Une jeune fille brune était assise à ses côté le laissant jouer de ses charmes avec elle avec un plaisir non feins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à elle et j'en bouillais littéralement de rage ce qui était en soi totalement ridicule. Mais quand on est habituée aux hommes qui ne veulent personne d'autre que vous ça fait mal.

_Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de te convaincre là_

_Tu peux sourire autant que tu veux mais tu es juste jalouse qu'ils ne s'intéressent jamais à toi_

Bien fais pour ma conscience mais elle ajoute tout de même

_C'est puéril _

_Parle encore une fois et je te tue_

_Bah je croyais que tu étais contre le suicide _

Ahhhh elle m'énerve elle est obligé de se manifester quand il ne faut pas

_Oh je croyais que c'était le principe d'une conscience_

Ok je me calme…Je me reprends !

_Eh bien Demetri si tu m'emmenais boire un verre ! Ris-je

_Mais avec plaisir il suffit de demander. Dis-t-il en gentlemen.

Il m'entraina me serrant contre lui vers mon but mon seul et unique but Cullen.

_Assied toi quelque part je vais chercher des boissons. Prévient-il.

Parfait je regardais vers Cullen il y a une place de libre à ses côté, je m'y installe il oubliera cette fille dès que ses yeux se seront posé sur moi. Je me lève pour me mettre dans son champ de vision mais c'était sans prendre en compte l'option retour de la maladresse légendaire de Bella Swan. Je m'écroule sur la fille qu'IL draguait sans aucune subtilité depuis tout à l'heure. Je me relève les joues enflammées mais comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet, il était en train de faire ressurgir la Bella Marie Swan que j'avais mis autant de temps à faire disparaître et je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout ça.

Je me mordis la lèvre toujours pivoine avant de dire froidement :

_Désolé!

_C'est rien moi c'est Marine et toi ?

_euh Bella enfin non Maria Belli

_Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles alors laisse tomber que je puisse pleinement profiter de cette charmante créature

Sa voix… non mais il se prend pour qui ce mec! Je manque de sortir mon arme et de lui tranché la gorge mais je me retiens…

Heureusement Demetri arrive mais il semble tendu à l'extrême. Cependant il se reprend vite, seul un regard furieux vers la main de Cullen sur la cuisse de Marine trahit maintenant son état. Il s'approche de moi me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse fougueusement et mes mains prennent naturellement place autour de sa nuque. C'est un baisé furieux mais non moins délicieux, sa langue quémande l'accès à la mienne que je lui donne sans la moindre réticence. En ouvrant les yeux je vis que Marine qui était jusque-là détendu s'était crispée et une lueur de tristesse brillait maintenant dans son regard brun comme ses cheveux savamment coiffés. Je réfléchis un instant : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui provoquer tant de tristesse. Soudain la lumière se fit dans mon esprit ils s'aiment, Demetri et Marine s'aiment !

Un sourire jaillit sur mon visage je me collais un peu plus à lui afin de lui chuchoté :

« Elle t'aime tu devrais la voir avant qu'il ne la prenne »

Il me regarda surprit un sourire reconnaissant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Sans un regard pour Cullen je pris Marine par le bras pour l'entrainer dans les toilettes. Après un moment de silence je déclarais :

_Tu l'aimes et même plus que ça hein tu es totalement folle de Demetri alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Cullen ? Non, ne me répond pas va le voir il t'attend fais-moi confiance et désolé pour avoir été aussi froide tout à l'heure ! Allez cours et ne te retourne pas !

_Mais tu…je…tu es sûr?

_Plus que certaine pars et pose pas de questions on se parlera peut être plus tard ! Dis–je en riant.

Elle partit rapidement je décidais de me refaire une beauté en vagabondant dans mes pensées.

_Isabella Marie Swan ou peut être préfère-tu Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

_**_Isabella Marie Swan ou peut être préfère-tu Bella. **_

En moins d'une seconde mon arme était sur la gorge de l'inopportun qui n'était autre que : _Cullen ! Crachais-je pour cacher ma surprise.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage si parfait, les traits bien dessinés et incroyablement viril, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux sombre mais qui avaient le don de s'éclaircir en présence de lumière pour laisser apparaître de magnifique reflets couleur bronze et son sublime regard émeraude qui m'exaspérais tant il me subjuguait.

_Une femme qui me résiste enfin ! J'en avais assez de tant de facilité !

Et profitant de ma faiblesse momentanée il me plaqua violemment contre le mur esquivant par là même le coup pourtant précis que je lui assénais. Je le fusillais du regard.

_Hmmm…véritable tigresse à ce que je vois ! Ça pourrait être intéressant…

Je me dégageais furieuse. Mais pour qui se prenait-il !

_Ne me touche pas !

Il me regarda l'air faussement contrit.

_Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi prude d'après mon pauvre frère Bella. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air très frustré à l'idée de devoir utiliser sa main…

Son regard me transperçait de toute part mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'emparer de moi à cette image.

_Au moins il a appris l'existence de ses mains.

Mais alors que je disais cela, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit et ça ce n'était pas bon pas bon du tout.

_Attend tu es en train de me dire que Jasper savait qui j'étais !

_Quel déduction incroyable je n'y serais pas arrivé moi-même !

Furieuse, je le plaquais sur le mur de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt à la différence près que moi je complétais le tout d'une lame pressée sur sa gorge (mon arme favorite à dire vrais).

_Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi sifflai-je glaciale.

_T'ai-je déjà rappelé la beauté et la profondeur de ton regard chocolat, eh bien ils sont encore plus beaux quand ils expriment ta colère.

POV Edward :

Exquise, elle était exquise. Sa démarche féline et assurée, son menton fièrement levé, ses hanches pleines juste pour mes mains et ses jambes au dessin délicat qui pourraient délicieusement s'enrouler autour de moi. La seule ombre à ce tableau si parfait Demetri Volturi. Pourquoi donc l'accompagnait-il ? Je revins à la réalité en entendant la voix enthousiaste de Marine. Je réprimais un soupir tandis qu'elle me parler de films et de livres d'avantages et d'inconvénients, etc…

Sa présence ne me dérangeais pas, en fait elle était plutôt de bonne compagnie mais pas de la même façon que le présageait les courbes délicieusement féminine de la mystérieuse nouvelle venue. En effet on ne m'avait fourni qu'un nom et une photo qui était de loin de lui rendre justice. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées entièrement tournées vers elle Isabella Marie Swan plus communément appelé Bella (ce qui lui allait très bien de mon point de vue elle était sublime), se retourna vers nous. Sur une impulsion subite je décidais de pousser le jeu de la séduction sur Marine même si ce n'est pas réellement mon genre de femme voir pas du tout, je détestais Demetri et il se trouve que celui-ci semblais beaucoup tenir à Marine donc rien de plus logique que de se servir de Marine pour l'atteindre. Pourtant je sais bien que ce n'est pas que ça du moins plus maintenant…Je tiens beaucoup à garder mon self-control et il s'avère que jusque-là j'y arrivais très bien, seulement dès que mes yeux ce sont poser sur Elle j'ai su que dès lors la tâche serait nettement plus difficile c'est pourquoi en dirigeant mon regard vers Marine je me garantissais une sorte de sécurité : avec elle je ne risquais pas de perdre mon sang froid. En les voyant s'approcher de nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une main sur la cuisse de Marine qui même si elle sembla assez mal à l'aise ne protesta pas. Je vis avec irritation Volturi se pencher sur Bella pour lui murmurer quelque chose à laquelle elle répondit d'un sourire avant de venir vers nous je fis mine de m'absorber dans le monologue intarissable de Marine tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'aurait penser ma chère petite sœur de Bella. Je souris nostalgique ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Un petit cri me tira de mes souvenirs, et je vis Bella se relever furieusement des genoux de Marine tandis qu'une délicieuse rougeur s'emparait de ses charmantes pommettes et qu'elle me laissait au supplice en se mordant la lèvre ainsi. Elle regarda Marine avant de déclarer « Désolé » d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'en pensait rien et moi au lieu de la désapprouver je détaillais sa silhouette tout en courbe d'encore plus près, elle était délicieuse et elle devait l'être encore plus une fois débarrasser de ses vêtements, nue, offerte. Je secouer la tête brusquement pour chasser les images très agréables. Cette femme allait me faire perdre la tête. C'est là que je l'entendis donner son identité à Marine « Euh Bella enfin non Maria Belli » son hésitation me donna l'occasion de me reprendre et de lui lancer comme pour la punir de me faire tant d'effet :

_Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles alors laisse tomber que je puisse pleinement profiter de cette charmante créature

Elle se retourna vers moi une lueur étrange dans le regard, une lueur qui se transforma vite en colère noir qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer par la venue de Demetri qui semblait d'ailleurs très tendu il jeta un coup d'œil à ma main toujours sur la cuisse de Marine puis je vis son regard furibond ce qui je mentirais en disant le contraire me procura un énorme plaisir, sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il attrape Bella pour l'embrasser sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance. En fait, elle faisait même tout le contraire elle lui répondait avec fougue et grand plaisir semblait-il, ce qui ne me plût pas mais alors pas du tout. A vrai dire je n'avais qu'une envie : Ecarter ce salaud de Demetri de Bella pour lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule et une série d'autre avec une issue qui de préférence menait à sa mort. Une fois cela finit j'emporterais Bella avec moi pour la prendre bestialement et l'entendre crier sa jouissance en me suppliant de recommencer et là, je lui ferais passer l'envie d'embrasser un autre que moi. Et même si j'ai conscience que ma réaction est totalement ridicule étant donné que Bella n'est absolument rien pour moi, j'étais réellement prêt à mettre mon plan à exécution ce que j'aurais fait si Bella n'avait pas totalement changé d'attitude aussi vite en glissant quelque mots à Demetri qui s'éloignait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et attrapé ensuite Marine par le bras, celle-ci se laissant faire sans comprendre, pour l'emmener en direction des toilettes, d'où Marine ressortis avec le même sourire béat qu'arborait Demetri un peu plus tôt. Je compris enfin son manège, elle avait compris pour Demetri et Marine. A cause d'elle je ne pourrais plus me servir de Marine comme je l'avais projeté. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça!

Je parti d'un pas rapide mais pas pressé vers les toilettes féminines. J'entrais sans bruit et sans la moindre gêne pour m'adosser calmement au mur. Je l'observais un instant tandis qu'elle se remaquillait légèrement face au miroir avant de déclarer :

_Isabella Marie Swan ou peut être préfère-tu Bella.

J'étais sûr de mon petit effet et j'avais raison elle se figea une demi-seconde avant de sortir une arme de nulle part et de la poser sur ma gorge avec une rapidité déconcertante. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle!

Ses yeux chocolat s'assombrir et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas juste de colère elle me désirait et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Je décidais de jouer un peu :

_ Une femme qui me résiste enfin ! J'en avais assez de tant de facilité !

Avant de la plaquer contre le mur en évitant un coup dangereusement précis. Comment une femme aussi petite et à l'apparence si fragile pouvait être si forte et dangereuse à la fois ? Ce mélange faisait d'elle hmm une femme terriblement sexy.

_Hmmm…véritable tigresse à ce que je vois ! Ça pourrait être intéressant…

Elle se dégagea visiblement furieuse

_Ne me touche pas !

Délicieusement rebelle je la regardais amusé puis prenant un air faussement contrit :

_Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi prude d'après mon pauvre frère Bella. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air très frustré à l'idée de devoir utiliser sa main…

En tout cas mon frère avait raison cette femme était un véritable appel au sexe, une tentation impossible à ignorer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, manifestement elle avait trouvé la situation très amusante, elle répliqua d'ailleurs :

_Au moins il a appris l'existence de ses mains.

Puis paraissant comprendre quelque chose elle ajouta indignée :

_Attend tu es en train de me dire que Jasper savait qui j'étais !

_Quel déduction incroyable je n'y serais pas arrivé moi-même ! Dis-je en riant ce qu'elle n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier, parce qu'à peine ai-je prononcé ces mots qu'elle me plaqua contre le mur de la même façon que je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt seulement elle ajoutait toujours son éternel lame d'acier ce que je n'appréciais pas vraiment mais bon il faut faire avec. En fait, ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment c'est que même lorsqu'elle me menaçait à l'aide de son arme favorite avec une lueur clairement meurtrière elle arrivait à m'exciter.

Elle déclara d'une voix froide et glaciale:

_ Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi

Je lui souris en retour puis plongeant mou regard dans le sien assombrie je répondis:

_T'ai-je déjà rappelé la beauté et la profondeur de ton regard chocolat, eh bien ils sont encore plus beaux quand ils expriment ta colère.

Tout en prononçant ces mots d'une voix rauque je glissais une main sous la courte robe noire qui moulait merveilleusement ses formes tout en écartant de l'autre sa lame qui m'empêchait d'accéder à sa poitrine que son décolleté divinement indécent invitait à caresser. Elle laissa tomber son arme pour nouer ses mains autour de ma nuque alors que ma main remontait impatiente le long de sa cuisse, j'atteins ses fesses que je pétris avec délice avant de redescendre pour remonter vers son entre jambe, elle haletait j'atteins son entre jambe avec une agréable et excitante surprise elle ne portait pas de sous vêtement je m'écartais difficilement de sa bouche au gout sucré pour respirer avec difficulté : depuis le début elle était nue sous sa robe qui dévoilait beaucoup mais pas assez à son gout. Je caressais les lèvres de Bella de ma langue en chuchotant tout contre elle :

_On ne porte pas de sous vêtement ? Bella tu es une très très vilaine fille

Elle gémit contre moi comme je sentais le liquide abondant qui coulait de ses plis intimes inondés sur ma main. Je caressais avec plaisir son intimité titillant son clitoris pour le délaisser la laissant frustré pousser des « encore » suppliant finalement j'accédais à sa requête plongeant un doigt puis deux dans son antre, elle se cambra contre moi s'accrochant à moi en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos et en mordant mon épaule pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris en vain m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Elle haleta

« Je viens !hannn »

Puis sentant l'orgasme arriver elle se cambra encore un peu plus contre moi, ses mains passé sous ma chemise me lacérèrent le dos, ses hanches ondulaient à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, ma bouche descendit de sa bouche jusque sa gorge, embrassant, mordant, léchant sa peau tendre la plaquant contre le mur violemment laissant ma main non occupée se promener le long de sa cuisse, de ses fesses pour arriver jusque sa poitrine pleine et ronde, faite pour sa main, il pétrit durement un de ses seins. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Bella qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour hurler sa jouissance :

_Edwaaaaaaaaaardd !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Commme vous avez pu le remarquer ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté la cause : le syndrome de la page blanche qui touche chacun un jour ou l'autre )**_

_**Mais bon on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce point sur ce bonne lecture !**_

POV : Marine

Je sourie doucement dans le noir. Qui aurait cru que moi, la pauvre insignifiante petite chose, je me retrouverais dans le lit de l'homme le plus séduisant de l'univers. Je ferme doucement les yeux me remémorant sans peine les événements de la soirée : _je discutais avec Edward un tombeur pour qui la réputation n'était plus à faire, on disait qu'à chaque voyage qu'il faisait _et il en faisait beaucoup_ il couchait avec au __minimum une dizaine de femme ! Il faut dire qu'il est tout à fait séduisant mais son arrogance et son comportement avec les femmes me répugne. Je l'avais rencontré par le biais de sa cousine et accessoirement ma meilleure amie Rosalie Hale et j'ai été surp__rise de voir qu'il était possible que l'on s'entende bien. Bref je discutais avec lui lorsque j'ai vu Demetri Volturi, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes, entrer avec une jeune femme sublime et tout sourire à son bras. Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, un vague__ de jalousie déferla en moi je détournais mon regard du couple pour remarquer gênée la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, je m'apprêtais à lui demander de la retirer lorsque je sentis quelqu'un tomber su__r mes genoux et se relever avec colère. Je redressais la tête pour découvrir surprise que cette personne n'était autre que la raison de ma jalousie, une femme qui ravivait tous mes complexes mais pour moi c'était surtout une femme à laquelle Demetri s'inté__resse, une femme qui me mettait définitivement hors- jeu. Elle planta son regard dans le mien puis me dit sans le penser la moindre seconde « Désolé ». Je l'observais, il émanait quelque chose d'étrange de sa personne, quelque chose d'envoutant, de dangere__ux. Je la détaillais encore : elle n'était certainement pas américaine elle devait venir comme Edward d'Italie. Sortant de mon mutisme je finis par lui demander son nom et je fus surprise de la voir hésiter mais ce fut bien vite balayer par Demetri s'emp__arant de ses lèvres avec fougue. Je retins courageusement les larmes qui humidifiaient mes yeux et hop après tous ce dont je me souvenais, c'est cette fille qui me disait qu'IL m'aimait, Demetri qui me dit « JE T'AIME », Demetri qui m'embrassait, Demetri q__ui me caressait, Demetri qui me déshabillait, Demetri qui me pénétrait, Demetri qui m'aimait, Demetri qui criait mon nom, moi qui criait son nom la douleur surpassée par le plaisir, l'orgasme nous submergeant, le sommeil nous terrassant._

Je souris à mon homme qui émergeait doucement du sommeil. Il se retourna vers moi, rit et m'attira doucement contre lui pour parsemer mon visage de baiser avant de me chuchoter : « je croyais que c'était un rêve »

Je répliquais :

« bah c'en était pas un »

Il sourit taquin « alors on peut recommencer »

J'éclatais de rire « c'est quand tu veux »

Pov Bella : 

Je retombais haletante sur le torse musclé d'Edward. Je tentais difficilement de reprendre mes esprits et relevais la tête pour rencontrer son regard noir de désir, puis sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraîna vers une petite porte dérobée donnant sur la rue où une limousine semblait n'attendre que nous. Il ouvrit la portière et m'installa sans que je ne pose la moindre résistance. Ce constat m'irrita, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser me manipuler à sa guise, après tout que je sache c'est moi le prédateur et lui la proie !

_Hmm… mais ses doigts sont si…agile si long…ça te donne quand même de bonnes raisons de planer, après tout s'il te fait cet effet rien qu'avec ses doigts, imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa langue ou…autre chose…_

Je décidais de faire abstraction de ma petite voix qui choisissait toujours le mauvais moment pour se manifester. Je relevais la tête pour remarquer le regard amusé et le sourire en coin moqueur qu'Edward arborait. Je le fusillais du regard, furieuse qu'il puisse observer les signes plus qu'évident de mon égarement. J'eu un petit sourire, je ne pouvais certes pas ignorer son désir mais dans ce cas je lui réserverais le même traitement qu'à Jasper.

Je finis par planter mon regard dans le sien si envoutant pour demander :

_Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_A mon hôtel !

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, le chauffeur s'arrêta devant un immense palace. Il vint nous ouvrir la portière et nous descendîmes. Edward glissa une main sur ma taille pour me guider à l'intérieur de façon étonnement galante tranchant avec l'épisode des toilettes néanmoins hautement érotique.

Je pénétrais donc dans le faste bâtiment dans un mélange de mépris et de fascination : tout transpirait le luxe et par la même occasion le mensonge. Ici c'est comme dans un théâtre tout n'est qu'apparence et quand les rideaux tombent les masques tombent aussi. J'accompagne Edward dans un dédale de richesses inutiles jusqu'à l'ascenseur où l'on entre après un jeune couple. Ma vengeance allait enfin commencer. Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur, réarrangeant mes cheveux en me cambrant dans un geste ample faisant par la même occasion ressortir ma poitrine dans mon généreux décolleté. Je vis son regard s'assombrir avec satisfaction. Il s'approcha de moi et dans l'espace réduit me colla à lui. Je fis glisser ma bouche sur la sienne la titillant amusé avec ma langue. Il s'empara de mes lèvres m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, je parvins néanmoins à garder un minimum de contrôle sans quoi je ne serais pas parvenu à atteindre les boutons de commande et à presser sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le numéro 0. J'avais changé d'avis il ne subira pas le même traitement que son frère, pour lui ce sera bien pire. Je provoque « malencontreusement » un effet de friction entre nos deux sexes lui arrachant un grognement qui à lui seule est capable de me faire mourir d'auto combustion. Je sens son désir plus dur que jamais, mais en sentant l'ascenseur arriver je fis glisser ma bouche jusque son oreille avant de lui chuchoter d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir :

_Je dois y aller.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je disparaissais parmi la foule pour finalement fuir l'air étouffant du palace.

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre personnellement j'en suis pas très fière, mais c'est avec l'avis des lecteurs qu'on se forge et qu'on peut avancer alors n'hésit****ez pas si vous avez d****es critiques bonne ou mauvaise**** : une rewiew s.v.p )**


End file.
